Stocking Anarchy
|-|Stocking= |-|Angel Form= Summary Stocking Anarchy (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as "Anarchy Stocking") is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B to 5-A Name: Stocking Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Demon, Ghost Hunter Attack Potency: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Comparable to Kneesocks, who can harm her) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran into outer space) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Kneesocks) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to bullets from Scanty, which are comparable to Panty's) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely Class K (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon, which is made from thousands of panties and stockings) Striking Strength: Planet level to Large Planet Level Durability: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Superior to Garterbelt, who survived a meteor falling on him, unharmed by being sneezed away by the moon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters, several kilometers with Super Weapon or Ultimate Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Toon Force, Acrobatics, Cloth Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Anarchy sisters can transform any piece of cloths into a holy weapon), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction and Explosion Manipulation (Dedicates herself to killing ghosts, these explode whenever they are killed by the Anarchies), Wind Manipulation (Can create tornadoes), Power Nullification, Purification and Transformation (Type 1, can transform into her angel form, by transforming, the Anarchies negate negative effects on them, such as being transmutated), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6, scaling to Panty, who supposedly survived being chopped into pieces), Regeneration (Low-High, scaling to Chuck, who regenerated from being liquified), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, Prevented Panty from regenerating her body), Fusionism (Can merge multiple weapons into one), Flight (Can fly in her angel form), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Summoning (Can summon See Through), Supernatural Luck (Always wins in the casino due to massive luck), Energy Projection (Holy weapons can shoot energy), Shockwave Generation and Extended Blade Range (Can create shockwaves to attack from a distance), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived being shocked with the intent to kill), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can tank hits from Kneesocks's weapons which induce these effects) Standard Equipment: Stripes I & II, Heaven's Express Black Card, Honekoneko, See Through Intelligence: At least Gifted (Tricked everyone for years about her true identity, much smarter than Panty) Weaknesses: Addicted to sweets Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stripes I & II:' Stocking has the ability to transform her stockings into Stripes I & II, a pair of spiritual katanas which are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons, and ghosts. Stripes I & II can be attached at the base of the hilt, to attack in a similar way to how a helicopter's blades work. Like any other sword, Stripes I & II must be sharpened and can break if not properly cared for. Stocking is also unable to transform her stockings if they are stretched. *'Super Weapon:' An enhanced weapon used against Santa Claws, Panty's Super Weapon manifests in the form of a massive, two-handed greatsword. This weapon is powerful enough to destroy most of Daten City with just the backlash of its attack. *'The Ultimate Weapon:' The Ultimate Weapon is Panty's and Stocking's most powerful weapon, formed by combining a vast quantity of both panties and stockings into a massive cannon. Its power is so great that it must first be authorized by Judgement first before being used, and Corset was terrified of what would happen if he were hit by it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Cloth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Wind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Angels Category:Extended Blade Range Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users